far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide
Farlands has a wide and diverse set of characters, ranging from the short and agile to the tall and sluggish. Many in the community utilize these types of character traits to determine their skill in combat and even characterize their actions in roleplay. Many also use these attributes to hedge their bets in combat to gain an advantage over their opponent. For this reason, in some aspects, many are deterred from this roleplay category; although, when combat roleplay is executed correctly it can allow for a wide range of opportunities to form and grow a character. This document will explain the ground rules of Farlands combat and the proper way of going about this section of roleplay while in game. Combat Etiquette '' Most have these down because of several announcements in discord as well as ingame. Though there are some and there are going to be more in the future who aren’t aware of these three parts. In the future, there may be more depending on players requesting additions. Action Preparation In all instances of short-ranged combat, there is a need for preparing attacks. Whether that be the swing of a sword, jabbing with a fist, or tackling with your body. This is different, however, with dodging or parrying. A few examples will be offered further down for some clarity. Melee Action Preparation In all instances of short-ranged combat, there is a need for preparing attacks. Whether that be the swing of a sword, jabbing with a fist, or tackling with your body. This is different, however, with dodging or parrying. A few examples will be offered further down for some clarity. '''Swing/Thrust → Collision' Situation #1: Player 1: He swung his fist in a sweeping motion to the left side of his head- just erring outside of his guard Player 1: His fist collided into the left ear of the man, his cold knuckles cracking as it hit Player 2: He recoiled back at the collision of the fist, disoriented by the fist and was left staggering''' ' Situation #2: Player 1: He swung his fist in a sweeping motion to the left side of his head- just erring outside of his guard Player 2: He quickly ducked down as the fist swung horizontally to him, covering his head in a shell formation as it zoomed over Player 1: He lost balance briefly, the momentum of his haymaker throwing him off balance and stumbling into the man' ' Situation #3: Player 1: The man began to sprint at the man across from him in the ring, ducking his head down as he moved to him Player 1: Now enclosing on his position, he lunged out towards him in a show of agility- quickly making contact with his stomach Player 2: He fell back on his back as he was taken out from the front, shouting out in surprise and anguish from the landing Ranged Action Preparation In stark contrast with the last game’s treatment of ranged combat (archery and mancy); there has been a slight change in the rule-set to counterbalance the rather powerful nature of ranged combat. In opposition to the melee preparation guidelines, ranged combat in any capacity will be done in three action sets. As before, some examples will show explain this. '''Load arrow → Aim bow → Collision' Or Conjure spell → Aim spell → Collision Situation #1: Player 1: He gripped the bow and arrow in hand, placing the arrow in and effectively knocking it Player 1: Soon after, he pulled the arrow back in the bow, the string of the bow flexing as it was strained Player 1: He then let the arrow loose, flying into the lower back of the man running in front of him Player 2: He fell to the ground, gasping for air and holding his side with one hand and using his other to try to stand Situation #2: Player 1: He'd buckle his knees has he became nervous to his adversary, looking towards him as he gripped his fist and ignored his fear- beginning to conjure Player 1: Then aiming outwards as the mist firmly formed around his hand and developed into a burning ember, he focused on his stomach Player 1: Then throwing it outwards to him with the opening of his palm, directing it at him with a flick of the wrist and the startling blink of an eye out of surprise Player 2: The fire engulfing his chest caused him to scream with fear and pain, rapidly patting chest and falling to the ground with incoherent shouts Mancy Restrictions In combat, Mystic Arts have been the source of a lot of debate and discussion, there has been a lot of discourse circulating around the capabilities of mancy. That being said, it should be noted that a mancer wouldn’t be able to effectively throttle full basketball size fireballs at people with 100% accuracy as an intermediate level pryomancer. Moreover, the physical restrictions of the Mystic Arts grow exponentially as a mancer increases in skill as a mancer. Anything beyond a beginner level mancer would have trouble being able to throw around a large axe and be able to recover stamina. Many mancers- if forced into melee combat -would utilize shortswords, daggers, hatchets, and small arming swords to defend themselves in combat. Combat Realism Realism can be categorized as mindful attention to stamina, skill, and fear when in combat. A child would not willingly fight three grown men attempting to subdue him, he would generally either run away in fear or simply freeze up in fear. It’s best for all parties to realize that realism is important in all combat forms and is ideally the best way to go about playing the game and having a fun and immersive experience. Realism slightly plays into the idea of playing to lose, so it’s best to keep in mind both of these section’s implications when conducting combat. Play to Lose Far Lands is very much based around the cohesive efforts of its roleplayers to cooperate with each other and create a suitable roleplaying environment with one another. For those unfamiliar with the term, Play to Lose is a term to sum up the idea of being able to let yourself lose in a fight to develop your character, or to contribute to the realism of a game. You are not going to win every fight, and you understand that OOCly, and act accordingly ICly. It’s common sense and realism that a child with a dagger will most likely not beat a Lattish Knight in full plated armor. Determining Combat Sometimes when both combatants can’t agree with a form of combat, they call upon a moderator. However this could end up in a drawn out argument. With the introduction of the new game, the staff team has given the playerbase more autonomy to decide their combat styles. In all instances of combat, there are two parties; the offensive party and the defensive party. As the defensive party, they reserve the right to pick one of the three combat types listed below. An example of this would be a thief rushing up to a commoner and demanding his coin pouch. The man being robbed has the right to pick which combat system to use for the fight. Types of Combat In Far Lands, we allow for three recognized combat systems. Each serving its own purpose and contributing to the game in some capacity. As far as those three go, we allow Speed Combat, Descriptive Combat, and Roll Combat. Each of these combat types will be described below to further expound on their intricacies and how they’re used in combat. Speedtyping Speed Combat, also known as Speedtyping, is a combat form that originates from most roleplaying communities and inspires the reliance of words per minute (WPM) to decide who wins the fight. Often living by the phrase “whoever’s first” to show who lands a hit first. Like all forms of combat though, Speed Combat must always adhere to the two step melee rule and the three step ranged combat rules. An example can be seen below. Situation #1: Player 1: He swung his fist over to him Player 1: He hit his jaw Player 2: He recoiled back''' ' ''Situation #2: Player 1: He loaded the arrow into the bow Player 1: He aimed the bow to his gut Player 1: He let the string go and hit his gut Roll Combat This form of combat stems from RNG games that use a D20 system. This was added as a second version of combat so others don’t have to speedtype. Keep in mind that passive actions- such as walking or eating -don’t need to be rolled for. This system allows for a level of ‘fairness’ to the game and takes WPM out of the equation, often adhering to a turn-based system where one player attacks, the defending player defends, and then the defending player fights back. Some situations of Roll Combat can be seen below. Situation #1: Player 1: He swung his over to him, slashing through the air as it hurdled towards the gap in his forearm guard. Player 1: -Rolls 13- Player 2: -Rolls 15- Player 1: His punch failed as the other man was able to guard himself before his punch could come his way. Roll Combat Subsect Another thing that the D20 system can be used for is disputes, such as arguing over who’s first, or a variety of other decisions that rely on a character’s ability to skill to overcome an obstacle or impediment. Situation #1: Player 1: He looked through the thick crop fields to look for the man whom was hiding in the dense brush Player 1: -Rolls 7- Player 2: -Rolls 4- Player 1: The man saw something moving in the bushes, now sure that he was there- he leapt outwards at it. Descriptive A newer form of combat introduced to the Far Lands community, one that allows for skill, strategy, and the combination of WPM to create a more ideal and fair form of combat that allows for exhilarating experiences for the players. Most forms of Descriptive Combat are done with two to three lines of words per bubble of text (action) and use detail to show character and realism while fighting. The core fundamentals of this combat system fall on the player as it requires both players to be ready to lose, cooperation and compromise, realism to be enacted on both sides, and all parties realize that WPM shouldn’t be the deciding factor of the fight. This is not to say that other forms of combat don’t require realism, but that Descriptive Combat heavily requires it and emphasizes it. Examples of descriptive combat can be seen as repeated below. Situation #1: Player 1: He swung his fist in a sweeping motion to the left side of his head- just erring outside of his guard Player 1: His fist collided into the left ear of the man, his cold knuckles cracking as it hit Player 2: He recoiled back at the collision of the fist, disoriented by the fist and was left staggering Situation #2: Player 1: He'd buckle his knees has he became nervous to his adversary, looking towards him as he gripped his fist and ignored his fear- beginning to conjure Player 1: Then aiming outwards as the mist firmly formed around his hand and developed into a burning ember, he focused on his stomach Player 1: Then throwing it outwards to him with the opening of his palm, directing it at him with a flick of the wrist and the startling blink of an eye out of surprise Player 2: The fire engulfing his chest caused him to scream with fear and pain, rapidly patting chest and falling to the ground with incoherent shouts